


Naruto - Of Grimm Blood

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Harem, Multi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: On the day of Naruto's birth, a weird creature of Grimm appeared, taking form in a nine-tailed fox, seeing as how it was destroying the village they worked so hard to maintain for the last century, the past Hokage and the current Hokage devised a plan to save the village from destruction, by sealing it away in the leader's own son, Naruto. Naruto x Harem





	Naruto - Of Grimm Blood

**Tags – Naruto x Harem, Grimm Jinchuriki Naruto, Alternate Universe, Alternate Dimension, Alternate Timeline, Hated Naruto, Alive Kushina, Grimm Hybrid Naruto**

**Notes – This is an attempt at combining Naruto elements along with RWBY elements, there will be Naruto characters appearing as well as RWBY characters appearing, this story will have some dark moments.**

XoooX

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Years ago, on October 10th, a great tragedy happened.

A ferocious Grimm that people have never even seen before in their lives, taking shape of a nine-tailed fox, its fur was as dark as night, yet the bone mask was a stunning white and yellow colour. Its destructive power brought many people down to their knees in despair, further powering up the creature of darkness.

The people of the village tried everything they could, from throwing their weapons at it, facing it with their semblances and some even trying to lure it away. Nothing worked.

When the ferocious beast made it to the villages old school defences, it unleashed hell for the village, its mighty tails were enough to level buildings and even bring causing earth tremors.

Because of how the village was located, on a small island south of Vacuo, there was no way that backup would arrive in time to help destroy the beast, because of how slow the small island was to adapt to the new changes having always been isolated from the main continents of Remnant. So, the current leader of his village teamed up with the retired leader to bring down the beast together.

With the current leader of the village being known around the other the main parts of the large island that was split up between five other major villages along with many smaller, minor villages, as one of the best seal masters around and one of the fastest shinobi alive, and the previous leader was known for his power in the elements of the world and wisdom, having survived many small wars and even a large-scale war that happened decades ago.

Teaming up with the current and previous Hokage, they set out to destroy the beast, in any way possible to save the village.

"Minato! Are you sure about this? Who knows if this will even work!" The aged voice of a man spoke out to Minato.

Minato was a young man within his early twenties, spiky, yellow-blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His Azure eyes were displaying full confidence and authority. He wears a flak jacket that was green in colour, he wears a blue forehead protector with the village's symbol of identification, he has blue sandals on his feet. Over the top of his outfit, was a short-sleeved white haori, closed by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red-flame like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"I have trust it will, Hiruzen! I know that the main continents will not be able to reach us in time, thanks to how far we are behind in times and technology! We have to believe!" Minato shouted over the distinct sounds of screams and people firing off different jutsu's at the best, with them harmlessly bouncing off the beast like nothing happened.

Hiruzen wears grey shinobi battle armour, with heavy protection all over his body. His armour is in lighter than it was in previous decades thanks to his old age, it consists of a black jumpsuit mesh segments over the lower portion of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wears an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back of the armour is written "Third Hokage". You could see his wrinkles and liver spots from his age, along with his grey goatee and balding grey head.

"I trust you Minato, just because we are behind times, doesn't mean we can't fight this weird Grimm creature!" (1) Hiruzen said as he prepared to fight with all his might to protect the village from the beast.

"Look, Hiruzen." Minato said, that brought Hiruzen's attention back to him. "I need you to distract the beast, while I try and find a way to destroy it, maybe even seal it." Minato sadi to Hiruzen who narrowed his eyes at Minato.

"Why would you want to seal THAT thing?" Hiruzen asked genuinely confused and appalled at the idea of that thing being sealed.

"Look at the attacks we are sending at it!" Minato shouted as he pointed upwards to the towering beast to see different elements of attacks bouncing off like they are nothing.

"I see. I do hope you have something in mind to seal it within." Hiruzen said as he seemingly vanished from his spot and left Minato by himself in the clearing.

"I do, but my wife won't enjoy it." Minato mumbled to himself as he vanished right before a large black furred tail slammed down on the ground where he once stood creating a massive crater about 10 feet deep and 15 feet in length. +

Minato came back into existence in a hospital where he saw his loving wife, Kushina Uzumaki, in a hospital bed and sweating rather heavily.

"Mina-kun." Kushina said tiredly as she looked up and saw her husband walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, Kushi-chan. There is a massive Grimm that needs to be taken care of and sealed." Minato said, hoping she would take the news alright.

"Wh-what are you going to... seal it in." She said between laboured breaths, the childbirth merely an hour ago still racking her body.

"It is too powerful to be sealed within an inanimate object. It needs to be sealed in something living." Minato said as he held his wife's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze and looking over to where Naruto was resting.

Kushina's eyes widened in fear and panic.

"NO! You cannot seal it in Naruto-chan! It is too dangerous!" Kushina said as she finally realised what he was implying to her.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way. Only a baby with undeveloped aura will be able to withstand the influx of this energy. Anyone else will be burned from the inside out and will die a painful death!" Minato said as he gave another reassuring squeeze and his wife a kiss on the forehead.

Kushina was in tears at this point.

"No... please don't. He will be hated. I should know. I have seen how the others are treated. It caused my best friend to commit suicide from all the hatred." Kushina yelled out as she weakly punched Minato in the gut, practically begging him to spare Naruto's life.

"I'm sorry, there is no other option." Minato said after a moment of silence, letting his wife hit him, even though it didn't work.

"No! Please! I will hate you for this!" Kushina said as she tried to move and go to her baby boy, who was sleeping peacefully in a crib near her bed. Sadly, her body was in too much pain from how long she was in labour.

Minato sighed and let go of Kushina's body, and gave a swift chop to the neck, knocking her out cold for the time being, and went over to where his son was.

As he finally got a good look at his son, he could already see the similarities between himself, Kushina and his son. A small tuft of blonde hair on top of his head and he had Kushina's facial structure.

Minato picked little Naruto up in one arm and rocked him a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Sochi. Please forgive me." Minato said softly as tears started forming in his eyes as he was about to condemn his life full of hardships, he closed his eyes and was about to teleport out of the room.

As if Naruto heard him, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a stunning azure blue, just like his fathers. He moved his little hand and grabbed on to his father's cheek.

Minato feeling a small hand on his cheek, Minato opened his eyes and was greeted with Naruto's eyes, shining with happiness and innocence as he was giving a wide smile at seeing his father, even though he is way too young to understand.

"You have my eyes." Minato whispered softly as he brought Naruto closer to his body and rested his forehead against his Sochi's.

Minato felt the ground rumble as he heard the massive roar of the best from outside the area they were at, followed by massive crashes and numerous sounds of explosions happening in the distance.

"It's time." Minato said as he was about to teleport back to the battlefield and towards one of the sealing alters that has been there since the Shodaime era.

Minato took one last look at Kushina, who was still knocked out cold. "Forgive me, my love." Minato said as he vanished in a flicker with baby Naruto in his arms.

As Minato appeared in a small clearing where the sealing will be conducted, he placed Naruto down on the alter and quickly lit some candles around the area, to have the deity that he was about to summon to be able to tell who it was he was sending it to.

"About time, Minato." Hiruzen said as he appeared in the area with another body soon joining him.

**"Alright, let us begin this."** The figure said as he looked towards the Grimm that was harming the village that he and Hiruzen have been protecting for decades now.

"You brought Enma out?" Minato asked surprised, he had heard many tales about the personal summon of Hiruzen, and it had a dangerous containment ability.

"Yes, I had a feeling that you would want something to hold the Grimm down." Hiruzen said as he smirked when he saw Minato perform a face fault as he forgot about Enma's holding ability in staff form.

"I see, please tell my wife that I am sorry, and even if she hates me, I will always love and respect her decisions." Minato said as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. Something that would save the village, but something that will condemn Naruto to a life of hatred.

"I will." Hiruzen said as he turned to Enma, who was the Monkey King of the Monkey contract.

Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. Enma also wears a Konoha forehead protector.

"Come on partner, this will probably be our last big battle." Hiruzen said to his partner for the decades as he watched Enma.

**"To follow the path of shinobi to the very end... Was something that only you would do."** Enma said before he transformed into his weapon form, the Adamantine Staff.

"Go, I will start the sealing process!" Minato shouted out as he started performing one of the many hand seals required for his technique that Kushina taught him, when she taught him about sealing.

Hiruzen nodded his head and grabbed onto the staff and tree hopped to the top of the trees that were wilting and dying due to the massive source of negative energy.

"Let's go, do it Enma!" Hiruzen shouted as he threw his staff at the Grimm Kyubi.

**"Hey fuzzball!"** Was a distorted voice that spoke from within the staff, the noise grabbed the Grimm attention as it sensed aura coming from the staff and faced its attention onto it.

**"Take this!"** Enma shouted, before suddenly the staff cloned many times over, forming a barrier behind the Grimm to prevent it from moving backwards.

The Grimm didn't take any pleasure from this and swung one of its many tails to destroy the staff.

The collision happened and an explosion happened that forced Hiruzen back and threw him onto the ground.

As the smoke cleared, the staff lived up to its name about being as hard as diamond, as it suffered little damage, except with some scratches along the body of it.

"That hurt you fuzzball!" Enma from the staff shouted in pain, he may be near indestructible in this form, but he could still feel the pain.

Enma deciding that it was enough of this, made many more clones, creating a massive cage out of staffs that were harder than pure diamond and had an indestructible defence.

**"Kongō Rōheki"** (2) Was the shout coming from multiple staffs at once creating a massive distortion element from the normally distorted voice.

Hiruzen who was now getting up from the massive blow, saw that the Grimm formed some sort of energy attack that could be felt from miles away. The very grass around the clearing was dying from the amount of negative emotions.

**BOOM**

The massive explosion rocked Konohagakure as a whole, knocking more of the damaged buildings down and even damaging the hokage monument on the other side of the village.

"Now!" Hiruzen said as he saw the smoke clear and he saw signs of major damage from the staffs, also helped when he could feel the pain coming from Enma, sensor and their emotion sensing.

Minato on the other side of the clearing had to use some of his aura to re-enforce his stabilisation to the ground.

He performed the remaining seals necessary to the summon the deity, as he finished the last hand sign, a small fragment of the soul was behind Minato himself, which soon turned into the very deity he summoned.

"Shiki Fujin!" Minato yelled as he clapped his hands to finish the jutsu and he felt a ghostly hand pierce his body, knowing that the Shinigami was behind him, he said. "Please, seal this beast within my son, my soul is the offer for the completion!" Minato said as he felt his energy rapidly leaving his body and felt weaker than ever.

Minato saw the figure shoot another arm towards the cage where it connected with the Grimm that looked worse for wear due to the staffs being able to reflect some of the damage.

As soon as the ghostly hand of the Shinigami entered the body of the Grimm, it soon yanked out pulling with it the soul of the beast and directed it to the small body of Naruto, who was crying due to all the noise happening. The ghostly hand went into Naruto's navel and soon a complex seal was found on the navel.

During this time, Minato could only mutter one thing, and it carried with the wind. "Thank you." Before he finally collapsed onto the ground in a lifeless heap.

Enma soon vanished from sight back into the spirit realm to recover all the damage it suffered.

Hiruzen looked to his successor in sadness, knowing he still had a full life to live, while he was running low on time, thanks to his old age.

However, his attention soon turned to the boy on the sealing alter, he slowly walked up to the boy and saw small wisps of black forming around his body and on his cheeks, somehow formed whisker like markings, three on each cheek and one of his eyes turned blood red.

"What am I going to do now. First, I lost my student, then I lose my successor, and now this. I swear someone hates me." He murmured to himself as he picked the boy up and saw the complex seal with one of the points being broken in half.

"Sandaime-sama! Where did the beast go?" One Jonin asked, as he was wondering where the beast went and hoped that it was gone.

"It is gone, Minato sacrificed himself to take it down with him." Hiruzen answered to the jonin who looked relieved to hear the news.

"I see." He said as he looked towards his fallen Kage on the battlefield. He put his head down in a moment of silence.

"Come, we have to settle the villagers, before their negativity attracts another Grimm like that." Hiruzen said as he disappeared in a body flicker. Not seeing a blank masked figure in the trees that didn't get destroyed, before they vanished in the shadows.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this and maybe enjoy this idea that I had. I know it may seem weird and it may seem bad right now, but hopefully it will get better for you as more chapters are made.**

**This story basically mergers Elemental Nations and Remnant together, with the land of the Elemental Nations being at the bottom of the map of Remnant and isolated from the main continents.**

**Chakra vs Aura – Since Chakra is the mixture between a perfect middle of mental and physical energy, it will be replaced with Aura, which holds more physical energy than mental energy. The jutsu's are powered by aura and are deadlier and wilder because of the lack of a perfect balance between physical and mental strength.**

**I have made it so that the Elemental Nations call themselves shinobi instead of hunters, its like a foreigner in a foreign world, and when people from Elemental Continent, then they seem barbaric because of the amount of differences the main continents have compared to them.**

**I have changed the timeline a lot by mixing these two worlds together.**

**Notes**

**(1) Since the Elemental Nations 'continent' is so isolated, it is harder for Dust to get to the areas and because of the isolation, it is much harder for technology to advance as quickly as the main continents. It also takes a very long time to travel from Elemental Nations to the continents, with Vacuo and Menagerie being the closest continents to Elemental Nations.**

**(2) "Kongō Rōheki" - Vajra Prison Wall**

**Enma clones himself, then boxes the enemy into a lattice. The prison wall has incredible toughness and is impossible to break. When used for defense the enemy has no way of attacking.**

**(3) The Bijuu instead of being demons or beings of pure chakra, they are instead taking forms of Grimm and being compromised of corrupted aura.**

**Trivia**

**Vajra is a mythical substance that can cut any substance, but cannot be cut itself. In Japanese, the term is also synonymous with adamantine and diamond, while in other contexts, it is known as the thunderbolt of the Hindu Vedic deity, Indra.**


End file.
